


Teeth

by EnInkahootz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Brother/Brother Incest, Brothers, Dom Sam Winchester, Incest, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Porn, Quadruple Drabble, Romance, Sibling Incest, Smut, Sub Dean Winchester, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28989111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Dean discovers that he likes it when Sam bites him during sex.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 254





	Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following prompt from [ellerkay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerkay): love bite

Dean’s moan turned into a yelp when he felt Sam’s teeth clamp suddenly onto the side of his neck. In the seconds that followed the bite, Dean became delightfully aware of the rush of arousal the slight pain had caused.

“Sorry,” Sam panted as he continued to pound Dean’s asshole, drawing his cock rapidly in and out of him, “got carried away.”

“It’s okay, Sammy,” Dean replied from beneath him, “I liked it.”

Sam drew back his head with a startled motion and stared questioningly into Dean’s eyes.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, do it again,” Dean invited him. He tilted his head, displaying his neck.

Sam groaned and descended upon his brother’s neck. He didn’t break the skin, but Dean thought he had probably sunk his teeth in as far as he could without doing so. Dean’s cock throbbed between their bodies and he cried out from the pleasure of the pain. Sam moaned against his flesh, then released Dean’s neck and looked again into Dean’s eyes.

“Did that hurt in a bad way?” he asked with concern.

“No,” Dean moaned, “it hurt in a sexy way. Bite me more and fuck me hard till you come in me.”

“Oh fuck,” Sam murmured, then proceeded to cover Dean’s neck in bites of varying force. In some spots his bites were fierce, in others they were little more than nibbles. He fucked Dean at speed, his hardness plunging roughly into Dean’s hole over and again. Dean muttered impassioned swears and clung to Sam’s back, relishing every sensation. In time Sam began to make urgent groans against Dean’s skin and the pace of his pelvis grew frantic.

“Come in me,” Dean encouraged as he slid his fingers into the softness of Sam’s hair, “Sammy, my body wants to make you come so bad.”

“Dean,” Sam screamed into his neck, and with a final, brutal bite, he shot his seed deep into Dean’s ass just as Dean’s cock pulsed and spilled with sharp ecstasy between their pressed together bodies.

Afterwards Dean hurried to the mirror to admire the bite marks Sam had left behind. The sight of them gave Dean a pleased feeling, a proud feeling, a feeling of glowing satisfaction at the proof of the pleasure he had brought his beloved with the offering of his tender flesh. He ran his fingers along the moon shaped lines and grinned at himself in the mirror.


End file.
